


Half and Half

by DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Kagome abuses her Sit command at times, Why Did I Write This?, kikyou cheated a little on Inu-Chan, kikyou had a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior/pseuds/DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior
Summary: Mizuki, Kouga's half-sister is discovered to be a half-demon after years of hiding it by masking her own scent. Casted out, she joins Inuyasha and his group to stop Naraku. However, along the way she ends up finding so much more of herself. Will she be able to fit back in with her tribe? Or will true love make her accept who she is.I own nothing except my OCPlease forgive my terrible summary, also, need a good name for this so feel free to suggest any
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Half and Half

_Ginta and Hakkaku were the two lackies had been left behind again by Kouga. Again. Due to their leader's speed, they were left with the young Princess of their tribe, the beautiful Wolf Demon Mizuki. Everyone in the tribe admired her beauty, grace, and strength. No one could touch her though. Kouga looked out for her complete and then there was her amazing fighting skills. No one tested the two half-siblings. But now they were following the steps their leader took. Their pet wolves followed them as well. Yet one was missing. The lovely Princess Mizuki. As they heard Kouga in the distance they ran to a few feet away before quickly bowing and panting. "Kouga! Please! Forgive us!" They said. Their eyes fearful as their arms shook. They looked like there was a terrible fight, both scratched up and bruised._

_Kouga was mad already. First he ran into this mutt. Now he couldn't even talk to Kagome. Inuyasha always got on his nerves, taking him away from the woman he loved. Then, hearing his friends Ginta and Hakkaku, he spoke up yelling. Especially when he noticed a certain wolf not there. He made a fist stepping forward a little. "For what? What did you idiots do now? I told you both to wait for me." He asked but then his eyes widened as they looked deeply upset. "It's Naraku, he's taken the Princess!" Ginta spoke up looking at their leader._

_"Forgive us, we tried to save Mizuki!" Hakkaku said, holding up two large closed fans. They were feminine, so this missing demon was definitely a girl. Kouga felt anger surge him completely. Naraku kidnapped Mizuki!? And these two let it happen!? He was going to pay for this. "That bastard! We'll settle this another time you mutt!" He yelled turning back to Inuyasha as he spoke, then quickly ran off, leaving his lackies but friends with Inuyasha and the group._

* * *

That was a week ago, now Inuyasha saw the young wolf girl a few times afterwards when Kouga came around after he saved her, they wouldn’t talk since he always fought with the wolf demon boy. Since that mangy wolf couldn’t even fight Naraku on his own. She was weird in his opinion, having ears like his instead of her half-brother and she wore girly-ish stuff with white fur instead of brown, her hair a light shade of blue. Yet.. there was something about her appearance.. Something familiar. The half-demon dog snapped out of it sniffing the familiar scents. He got the Tessaiga out immediately as the whirlwind came. Kouga then appeared moving past his canine rival and holding Kagome’s hands. “Forgive me Kagome, I haven’t gotten Naraku’s head for you but I’ll get him for you one day.” The wolf demon promised the human.

“Kouga, you are such an idiot.” A female voice came from behind as Mizuki walked up behind her brother. However, it seemed the blue wolf girl was being ignored or unnoticed, either way it seemed to annoy her. After a moment, Mizuki just blinked her blue eyes with green tipped hues and turned to Inuyasha. “A half-breed? What’s your name?” She asked the dog boy, her arms crossing a little as she looked up at him, obviously a very good bit shorter, she was the shortest one there actually. Shippou didn’t count, he was a child. The question earned her a death glare from Inuyasha. For he honestly did take offense to the name he was called. “Inuyasha.” He grumbled, his golden eyes focusing on the scene of Kagome trying to send off Kouga. Then his nose picked up the faint scent of a half demon. He gave a small glance to the wolf girl beside him, she reeked of her Kouga and wolves. It was hard to tell if it was her or not, then again it probably was, considering no one else around was half-demon.

Suddenly, Inuyasha grew pissed, seeing Kouga try to hug Kagome, which was when he started to intervene. “Leave Naraku to us! You mangy wolf, you’re too weak and pathetic anyways.” He said pushing the wolf away from the human girl who everyone thought he loved. Though, he mainly had her along as a friend and a jewel finder of course. That was for a wayyy different time.

“Look who’s talking you mutt. I’m going to find and kill Naraku. I swear it. Kagome, next time I’ll bring you his head.” Kouga said as he ran off past his sister. “Let’s go!” He called out to her expecting his half-sister to follow. Mizuki turned in the direction her brother had raced off then looked to Inuyasha. “See ya.” She said before running off.

“Who knew Kouga even had a sister. It’s pretty surprising.” Sango pointed out to the group. It was still a little surprising, the two siblings shared parts of a personality but when it came down to looks, they looked nothing related. It was odd really, then again they were half-siblings so it could be believable. “She looks so familiar, she reminds me of Kikyou.” Kagome commented a bit, she couldn’t help but comment that, as it was true. The two seemed very familiar in their hair style and just looks in general.

“Whatever. Let’s just go.” Inuyasha bitterly said, since it had clicked to him too. He saw Kikyou in this girl. Maybe they knew each other, given Mizuki's looks, she was about 50 years old, maybe older? Now he wanted to talk to that wolf girl. God damn it! He had to try and move on from Kikyou, he still had such strong feelings for her. She was dead. It was complicated. So, brushing it all aside, they continued their journey along.

It was the day of a full moon, the group was walking down a dirt road, surrounded by countless trees. “I’m sure Naraku’s castle is hidden behind another barrier which is how we can not find it. We got lucky last time, since Naraku had captured Mizuki to trap Kouga.” Miroku said, a hand going to his chin as he spoke, it was a predicament indeed. Naraku was like a genius one could say, while they wondered the lands, he was in his castle plotting away. It was very smart indeed.

Inuyasha stopped, sniffing his nose. He recognized the scent, it was a female human.. The smell was of Kikyou, when she was alive, he could never forget that smell. Was it his dead love? The one who still wanted him dead… He had to go find out for sure. “What is it Inuyasha?” Kagome asked as they all stopped behind the half-demon. Shippou jumped onto Kagome’s shoulder from the basket on the bike looking at their canine companion curiously. “I’ll be back, stay here.” Inuyasha demanded as he ran off quickly into the woods.

“I wonder what that was about, he only runs off like that to find that priestess.” Shippou said a little brattily, which made him look worriedly up to Kagome. Yet given how upset Kagome looked, his words must’ve been true. With a nod, Kagome responded to the young fox demon. “It must’ve been her, the look in his eyes proved it.” She bitterly said. Honestly, she was becoming over it. Over Inuyasha. Over his obsession with Kikyou, it was ridiculous at this point to her. Then again, they had been deeply in love. It was difficult. Maybe too difficult for her.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had followed the scent to a large cave, the half-demon then caught his breath a little stepping closer, his golden eyes seeing a figure of a female. “Kikyou!” He yelled out, going to grab the girl’s arm and pull her out of the dark cave. He was way wrong as he saw who it was. Yet, she looked exactly like Kikyou, aside from the outfit. “Mizuki? The hell!?” The now angry dog demon exclaimed in shock as the apparent half wolf demon yanked her arm back.

“The hell right back!” Mizuki yipped at him, rubbing her wrist a little. Then her brown eyes looked up to Inuyasha, glaring a little. “What? Fine! I’m a half-demon and I used my brother's scent to hide it.” The girl said, her hands going to her hips, yet as she looked closer, she was confused by the sympathy and shock Inuyasha still had. “What? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” The brown eyed girl asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. Seriously, what was this guy’s problem.

“Nothing! So, you’re a half-demon too.” Inuyasha said sympathetically. Did Kouga not know this? He despised half-demons, he obviously didn’t know if for the fact that the half-dog demon couldn’t catch the full wolf demon's scent at all nearby. ‘ _She looks so much like Kikyou, the two could be like mother and daughter…’_ He thought to himself silently, his eyes scanning around for possibly that magy wolf.

“If you’re looking for Kouga, he isn’t around. He doesn’t know.” The half-demon girl said, turning her head away a little from Inuyasha. As a wolf, she felt weak being revealed like this, Kouga would be pissed if he found this out. Due to her scent smelling so much of her brother and friends, she had been able to mask her scent. However, now she was a human and fully smelt like one too. No hiding this now.

“As if I care where your mangy brother is.” The white-haired demon said stubbornly. Then he began to walk away and ended up watching Mizuki from a tree, even though she went to go hide in the cave a little again, it was obvious he was there too. Though they didn’t seem to mind too much the company of each other. Maybe because they were the same, except he lost his demon powers at the night of a new moon, and she lost hers during the day of a full moon. Or...maybe it was the fact of Kikyou. For the two females looked so alike that Inuyasha just felt the need to protect Mizuki at all costs now.

Suddenly large gusts of wind started to pick up from the distance, the smell of wolf and blood followed. It was close, very close. In response, Inuyasha jumped out of the tree landing on his bare feet. “Hey! What’s your stupid brother doing anyways?” The golden eyed demon boy asked, which had Mizuki start to come out of the cave, she seemed to have no idea what was going on but the wind made her stumble back yet before she could even fall, Inuyasha had caught her from behind.

“Looking for Kagura, since she was the one who kidnapped me.” Mizuki answered, tilting her head up to look at the half-demon above her. Then she stood back up, the gusts of wind worried her, usually this came with storms but it was such a clear and sunny sky.

His suspicions had been right, Kouga was probably getting his ass beat yet again by Kagura. “More like being killed by her. Get on.” The dog boy bent down, the same way he would when carrying Kagome. 

The black haired half-demon was confused for a moment, she didn’t want to go to Kouga, he’d know she was a half-demon and she would be banished from her tribe. However, this was her brother, her only family left. She had to help him. So, against her own instincts, she climbed onto Inuyasha’s back and they set off in the direction the wind was coming from.

**A/N: Skipping the battle since I’m bad at them and I’m half-asleep, I’ll fix this later… Maybe**

* * *

Kouga laid on Kagome’s lap, though he was waking up obviously injured of course. Inuyasha didn’t understand why Kagome was even helping at all, he would be fine anyways. Mizuki was now revealed as a half-demon to her friends and she wasn’t getting the nicest of looks, which honestly pissed the half-dog demon more. He knew what it was like to get such looks, but he remained silent for now.

Kouga opened his eyes to see his sister.. As a human. Quickly, the injured wolf demon sat up shocked to see Mizuki in such a way. “What the hell?” He asked with his shocked eyes turning to anger as he glared at his little sister. The black haired wolf understood then, he was always told his blue haired sister went hunting, which was why she always left sometimes. No. She lied to him. That god damn… A half demon!? How could this have happened!? “So, you’re a half demon, like that pathetic Inuyasha…” He growled, Inuyasha yelling could then be heard asking Kouga to say it to his face before getting told to sit.

Mizuki was silent, her brown eyes looking down as the sun began to set and send her back to her demon form. Then her now blue and green eyes casted upwards to her half-brother. “Kouga, I…” She began almost sadly, however, there was no explanation for it. She lied to her family and tribe. Wolves hated half-demons, which was why there were none in any of the other tribes.

“Don’t even! You’ve lied to all of us for years. Half-demons aren’t allowed in the wolf-demon tribe!” Kouga yelled out as he stood, Kagome and the others were silent with shock, the two half-siblings were pretty close from what everyone could tell. It was best to not get involved just yet.

The full wolf-demon clenched his fists in anger, how could Mizuki and even his own father lie for so long. Half-demons were forbidden from the tribe! Yet, his own half-sister was a pathetic half-demon. “Don’t you even think about coming along with us, you’ve disgraced our fallen comrades! I refuse to accept a half-breed for a sister!” He yelled, his blue eyes a little wide when Inuyasha stood between them.

“Alright you mangy wolf back off would ya!?” Inuyasha yelled to Kouga angrily. He himself took this personally, he was a half-demon too. He knew what it was like to be treated this way. No way would he allow a fellow half-demon to be treated so poorly, especially by family. “Have no right to talk to her like that!” He yelled, his golden eyes sparkling with the anger he was feeling.

“Tch. Whatever. I’ll do what I want, just don’t even think about returning home!” Kouga said, vanishing in a whirlwind. The just as angry but shocked Ginta and Hakkaku following suit. Mizuki looked down sadly to the ground, which earned her a sympathetic look from the group, mainly Inuyasha...


End file.
